The present invention is directed to tubular joints and more particularly to metal to composite tubular joints. Various joints exist for various purposes in the art. One such purpose is to connect pipe sections in a drilling rig such as used in the oil fields. In such environments the pipe sections and joints are disposed in a tubular casing which could be many hundreds of feet long. The structure is not only subjected to high axial loads and pressures but also has dimensional constraints imposed by the inner diameter of the tubular casing.
It would be desirable to provide a joint for the above and other purposes wherein use could be made of the physical properties of metal materials as well as the physical properties and economic advantages of composite materials such as graphite and glass. One difficulty in attempting to combine metal and composite materials for such uses is in the manner of manufacturing the components so as to withstand the loads and pressures while still affording the economic benefits therefrom.
Exemplary prior art describing joints and the like are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,670, 4,093,280, 4,248,062, 4,259,382 and 4,351,364.